Amats
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: KYOUYA/OC. “Sana pag ubos na ang pulutan at tapos na ang mga kwentuhan. ‘Pag simot na ang laman ng bote ko, sana…mahal mo ulit ako.” Story written in English. Just see the whole thing inside.


**AMATS**

**SUMMARY: **KYOUYA/OC. **"**Sana pag ubos na ang pulutan at tapos na ang mga kwentuhan. 'Pag simot na ang laman ng bote ko, sana…mahal mo ulit ako." Story written in English. Just see the whole thing inside.

**DISCLAIMER: **How many times do I have to tell you that Kyouya is not mine? But if you're willing to share, I'll gladly accept it.:P

**A/N:** 'Amats' is a Pinoy slang meaning you're under the influence of alcohol and you're going crazy that you don't even know what you're doing. So, that's that. Inspired by the song Amats by Parokya Ni Edgar. The summary was actually a line from the song. READ ON!

**START:**

"Last night, I tripped over a silly Chinese vase. Mom was furious. She told me it was ancient and I just destroyed a part of history. What can I do?"

"You could have been more careful."

"No. She was furious!"

"You're not making any sense."

"And then, I tripped over her expensive, funny-looking Chinese jar. The look on her face was hilarious!"

"You told me that already."

"She was furious!"

"I bet she would be."

"Kyochi?"

"Kyouya."

"I tripped over a vase last night, Kaoru."

"I know. And it's Kyouya."

"Kenneth?"

"Kyouya."

"Oh. Why din'cha say so?" She thumped her fist against the hardwood counter unnecessarily as she took another swig from the empty wine bottle near Kyouya. "Huh? It's empty."

Kyouya sighed wearily as he snatched the bottle from her grasp and placed it carefully out of her reach. They had been there for about two hours, as far as he could remember, sitting together on the alcohol bar of Kyouya's apartment gulping glasses of wine after glasses of wine.

Natsumi Matsumoto, Kyouya Ootori's childhood friend, was slouched uselessly against the hard surface, hiccupping slightly as she squinted at the man in front of her. She was spent and the amount of alcohol she had just taken was beyond her limit.

As soon as she heard the news that Kyouya would be marrying the Italian corporate business heiress, Victoria Gustavo, Natsumi jumped into her private jet in Germany and flew instantly back to Japan--without second thoughts. She stormed inside his apartment once she reached Tokyo and accused him of lying to her and acting like a stupid, good-for-nothing best friend.

"You know, Kenneth-san," Natsumi slurred as she propped herself with her elbows and poured whiskey to the new decanter she had pulled out from the glass holder. "My feckless best friend is getting married this spring." She gave a low giggle as she took a large swig from her glass, a little of the fluid came spilling down her throat and she wiped it with the back of her hand.

"..."

"How would you know!"

The poor glass almost broke with the impact when Natsumi rapped it against the counter, the bronze liquid came splashing on the polished surface. Kyouya gave a low groan as the last string of his patience snapped into two. "Pull yourself together, Natsumi!"

"Huh? Wha--you know, I like talking to you. You listen to me, unlike those old freaks, and that bastard Kyouya." She gave him a wide smile as she patted the top of his head.

"Kyo-kun was my best friend since we were kids. We'd play together, spend time together, 'ya know...the usual. And then, my mom sent me to some university in Germany and we were separated."

He sat back down and calmed himself by taking a large swig from his own glass and tried to listen to what she had to say. He knew it was his fault that she was acting like this. In spite of their friendship, he had kept everything from her. The news about his upcoming marriage didn't even come from him, but from Victoria herself, and she was hurt. She thought that he was just some lying, ungrateful, little--

But he didn't want her to know somehow. He wouldn't know what face he'd have to show her after she finds out. After all these years they'd been together, he knew himself that the feeling he felt for her was far beyond simple friendship. He knew, as he realized several years ago, that he had fallen wretchedly in love with this idiot.

But then again, it was too late. He was too late. The chances to tell her about what his true feelings were had been gone.

"It sucks, you know..." Kyouya realized she was still talking. "To have your feelings kept hidden within your heart."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about love, idiot!" She muttered incoherent words under her breath as she grabbed Kyouya's collar and brought him closer. "I'll tell you a little secret o'right?"

Natsumi brought her lips closer to Kyouya's ear and he had to suppress a shudder as he felt her warm breath tickle the side of his neck. "I've been in love with that jerk and he doesn't even know!"

He had to check if he was still breathing. He had to check if his heart was still beating against his ribcage, or if he was still alive. It was, however, it jumped up to his throat, threatening to burst out. Just as Natsumi brought her face back to look at him, she leaned down on his chest and threw up.

"What the—!" Kyouya had just realized what was happening and gave a horrified look as she retched.

She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her blouse and met Kyouya's dumbfounded face. And then she fell unconscious against his chest.

---

He sat on the foot of his bed as he tucked the blankets up to her shoulders. After several of her sleeping tantrums (made worse because of the alcohol), he had managed to carry her up to his bedroom and changed her alcohol-reeking clothing to a pair of his clean boxers and unusually large t-shirt. He too, had taken a cold shower and cleaned himself up. The clothes he had been wearing were immediately sent to the trash bin.

He looked down at her as she snored quietly, her lips parted slightly as she muttered something incomprehensible. He remembered back then how cute she looked like when she would talk to her sleep. She would mutter something about the chocolate cake Hani-senpai had stolen from the fridge and when Kyouya would pinch her nose to wake her up, she would jump out of her bed and bat him with her fists. He almost smiled at the look of her furious face as she ran after him in full speed when he would often pinch her cheeks for his own mere luxury.

Indeed, he was in love with this girl.

But no matter how much he would admit it, no matter how much he wanted to touch her and hug her for a whole eternity, he knew he had lost his chance. He would be married soon.

He lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her small form. He would miss this, of course.

Then he remembered what she said a while ago and gave up a wide smirk.

"When you wake up," he whispered. "You won't remember anything." And the hangover would take charge.

When she wakes up, she won't love him anymore, like how he wanted her to. When she wakes up, they won't be sleeping like this anymore. Not anymore.

'But I hope, that even after the bottles had been emptied, the conversations had been over with, and the alcohol had run out, you'd still love me like before...'

**END.**

Leave a review. I beg you.


End file.
